The Murderer of King I
by JAL64
Summary: La historia de un valiente soldado del Ejército Hyliano, que cumple una extraña misión para el Rey.


The Murderer of King

 _CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: El despertar de la odisea_

Aquel día, desperté como todos los demás. El sol aún no se había asomado por la Montaña de la Muerte, pero era mi deber levantarme a esas horas. Años atrás, detestaba levantarme tan temprano. Sin embargo, ahora se había vuelto parte de mi vida. Tanto, que si dejase de ser un soldado, de seguro iniciaría mis días a la misma hora.

Caminé por el pequeño barracón que desde siempre, se me había asignado. Gracias a mi rango, me habían dado la libertad de levantarme por mi cuenta, y no con el son de una trompeta. Me lavé la cara, y aseé mi cuerpo con velocidad. Los retrasos de horario no eran aceptados en el Ejército de Hyrule, y mucho menos en alguien como yo.

Saqué de su cajón mi lustroso uniforme. Una fina tela cubría mi cuerpo, para luego colocarle la cota de malla. Al final, todo se cubría con una gruesa armadura, hecha con los metales más fuertes del Reino. Como siempre, contemplé la valiosa insignia que demostraba mis méritos como soldado… Me la había ganado junto con mi rango, gracias a tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación.

Con algo de prisa, me dispuse a salir del barracón. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta, la recordé; ¡Cómo podría salir sin mi espada! Extendí mi mano en la caja donde acostumbraba a guardarla, desenvolviéndola de las telas que siempre la protegían. Estaba cubierta por una fina capa de bronce en el mango, y su filo tenía trazas de plata. Pero no solo era una joya que lucir; Estaba hecha fríamente para poder cortar tres cabezas en un parpadeo, sin que perdiera siquiera algo de filo. Era, pues, un arma mortífera digna de mí.

Ya listo, salí a las gradas donde siempre había ajetreo. A esas horas de la madrugada, pocos de los catedes se habían levantado ya. Pero yo prefería hacerlo más temprano, para poder desayunar en mi lugar preferido. Al ser un soldado de alto rango, me daban ese lujo.

-¡Coronel Altamira! Su caballo está listo para ser montado a la Ciudadela.

-Gracias, soldado –Dije, con firmeza- Ahora, retírese para el cambio de guardia. No olviden despertar a los cadetes con los primeros rayos del sol; No quiero que el futuro del Ejército repose en soldados mediocres.

-¡Sí, mi señor! –Vociferó, despidiéndose con el saludo militar de costumbre-

Mi vida era sencilla, como la de todo soldado. Sin embargo, había sabido ganarme el respeto de mi división. Cuando era solo un Cabo, trabajaba como guardia de la Ciudadela, y así durante la gran parte de mi carrera. Pero fui escalando de rango en rango, y ahora, como Coronel, entrenaba a los cadetes de una guarnición militar en las afueras de Kakariko.

Cabalgué sin miedo o preocupación sobre mi corcel. En los últimos años, el hambre y la pobreza había aumentado de forma drástica en el pueblo de Hyrule. Sin embargo, aquella crisis no me afectaba a mí, al estar financiado por la Corona Hyliana. Para ser un soldado, siempre me había tomado demasiadas libertades, y casi parecía que fuese un ciudadano.

Pero aquellas libertades me las había ganado con esmero y dedicación, siendo quien había salvado la vida del Rey en un intento de asesinato. Gracias a aquella tarea, obtuve el rango de Sargento, y de ahí en adelante fue sencillo subir y subir, hasta hoy.

Faltaban minutos para que el sol saliera, pero las puertas de la Ciudadela ya se habían abierto. Atravesé el majestuoso puente, y até a mi caballo a un mástil junto a la entrada.

-¡Buenos días, señor! –Dijo uno de los guardias, saludándome con la típica señal-

-¡Buenos días, soldado! No demoraré demasiado hoy, debo hacer algo importante con los cadetes. –Dije, con tranquilidad-

Los guardias del puente no dudaron de encargarse de mi caballo, y dejarme la salida abierta. A esas horas, en las que los rayos de sol ya se asomaban, los comerciantes empezaban a abrir sus negocios. Uno de ellos, era especial para mí, y era donde desayunaba desde que fui ascendido a Coronel.

-Buenos días, Coronel Altamira. ¿Vino a desayunar en la taberna de su hermano? –Me saludó un cliente habitual del local-

-Así es, señor Yeman. Hoy la mañana está fresca, perfecta para las labores que debo de acatar hoy.

-¿Y no piensa usted tomarse un descanso algún día? –Dijo, con una sonrisa-

-Lo siento, pero en el Ejército no hay espacio para descansos. Apenas se me permite venir aquí en las mañanas.

El Bar Lácteo era el lugar más popular de la Ciudadela. Mi hermano, Lizzo, me saludó al verme, sabiendo que venía por mi comida.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Jal! Ya tengo tu desayuno listo y empacado, perfecto para un día como hoy.

-Hola, Lizzo. Está bien, con esto me bastará para comer hoy. –Le dije alegre, mientras le daba las 20 rupias por la comida-

-Y cuéntame, hermano –Dijo, con intriga- ¿Cómo vá la vida en los barracones de Kakariko?

-Más o menos… Los cadetes son cada vez más vagos. A este paso, llegarán sin saber usar una lanza –Dije, y añadí- ¿Y aquí en la Ciudadela, cómo les vá la vida?

-No muy bien. Los productos escasean cada vez más, y ya estoy empezando a reducir los menús. Sé que tú juraste lealtad a la Corona, pero…

Mi hermano nunca había estado muy contento con mi trabajo como soldado. Para muchos pueblerinos como él, el Rey solo había traído males y desgracias. Su vida era mucho más humilde que hace cinco o seis años, y cada vez, era peor. Desde su punto de vista, yo trabajaba para una realeza que solo les había traído males… Pero aún así, lográbamos evitar estos temas de conversación.

-Bueno… Yo ya debo irme.

-¡Suerte en tu día! –Dijo, con su típica sonrisa-

Al salir del Bar, distinguí a algunos guardias llevándose a un escritor hyliano. No era extraño que lo arrestaran, tomando en cuenta que había redactado cientos de artículos en contra de la Corona. El Rey no deseaba abrir espacio a rebeliones, y por más que empeorase la situación, no quería que nadie se atreviera a decir la verdad.

Llegué al puente que separaba la Ciudadela y la llanura. Mi caballo estaba esperándome allí, listo para partir de regreso al cuartel. El sol ya había salido por el horizonte, y mis cadetes debían estar desayunando. Antes de partir, escuché algunos alaridos provenientes del interior de la Ciudadela, intrigándome lo que eran.

-Le veo algo consternado, Coronel. –Mencionó, uno de los guardias-

-¿Qué son esos gritos que vienen desde la plaza? –Cuestioné, con intriga-

-Ah… Son solo algunos citadinos. Están molestos por la reclusión de aquel escritor… Ya sabe, el que hablaba mal de la Corona.

-Ya veo… -Suspiré, pensativo- En tal caso, ya debo retirarme.

-¡Sí, señor! –Dijo, con firmeza-

Cabalgué en mi caballo con tranquilidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el conflicto de la plaza. Ya varias veces antes, mi hermano se había metido en esas reyertas, y pocas veces había acabado bien. En fin… Era la justicia.

Bajé de mi corcel al llegar al cuartel de Kakariko, con mi espada en mano. Estaba listo para mi jornada, al haber desayunado en el camino mientras cabalgaba.

-¡Llega justo a tiempo, Coronel Altamira! –Dijo, el guardia de las mañanas-

-¡Bien, soldado! Llame a los cadetes a las gradas, hoy tendremos una lección especial –Dije, con firmeza-

 _Continuará…_


End file.
